memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rocket
pna This article needs to be limited to a brief description of what a rocket is and its references within Star Trek canon. --From Andoria with Love 13:28, 19 May 2006 (UTC) To Andoria with . . . less hate than usual andorians . . :) Fair call. Okay, I'm kind of new at this - I'm wanting to avoid a stark, boring page. How brief is brief? :The description in the first paragraph is fine as it is. However, things such as the principles of operation, types of rockets, and drawbacks – in other words, real world info – shouldn't be mentioned here unless it was mentioned in a Trek film or episode. This is why we include a link to Wikipedia, in case anyone is interested in learning more real world details. In other words, the article should be confined to a description of the subject (which, as I said, is fine as is) and its encounters and uses in the Trek universe. --From Andoria with Love 13:17, 20 May 2006 (UTC) Hokay. Chopped out a stack of stuff, in that middle section. I kept the "basic principles," as that was mega brief (but tell me if it should be dropped too), and merged it into the intro. I felt the next paragraph was relevant since it explained *why* we don't generally use rockets in the ST universe. Again, no dramas if you think that should go. Thanks for getting back to me on this one, by the way! I think the basic principles line should be removed unless it was specifically stated in an episode or film that "The most common form of rocket involved burning a fuel in an oxidizer and ducting the exhaust gases in the opposite direction of the intended thrust" and that "A rocket was effective in an atmosphere, but was at its most efficient in hard vacuum." Other than that, there might be a few POV issues, but those aren't major. --From Andoria with Love 22:12, 21 May 2006 (UTC) Try this then. . . :) Okay, all excess junk removed. I also removed the superlatives and replaced "Most common" with "a common". Are we there yet (I sound like my two year old . . )? :) :I think we're there. Good job. ;) --From Andoria with Love 12:04, 22 May 2006 (UTC) The Outrageous Okona? This article lists this episode as one of those where rockets are used in TNG, and claims that it happens a lot. Well, I don't remember it in that episode, and it is not in the script, and that is the only episode listed. Is it really encountered a lot? If so, when? That episode didn't have rockets, just primitive ships. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:08, 9 July 2006 (UTC) :Well, it has been 3 months. I have gone through a lot of scripts, have found no rocket powered ships so far in TNG. They are not common, as far as I can tell, and it was not in the cited episode at all. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:37, 13 October 2006 (UTC) minor removal I've removed the "reliable" in "It was simple and reliable". Unless this is based on a specific quote, I really don't think it's approproate; Rockets are rather unreliable, a fact which is even backed up by Trip's colorfull quote. -- Capricorn 15:18, 14 June 2009 (UTC)